Voide
is an antagonist of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, who had his major appearance in Guardian Angels Of The Sky, the first season of the series. Voide is a relatively young elite warrior, who is, with merely 25 years, one of the youngest elite warriors all around Kamon. Despite is young age, Voide's quite powerful and can already control high ranked powers. Voide's full name is Voide Cotoi. History Character Information Voide is a loyal and strong, yet pretty young elite warrior. He was promoted from S-ranked warrior to an elite when he was merely 22-years-old. Even though Voide has a calm nature, he has got a real short temper and gets annoyed or angry incredible fast. Even though his young age, Voide has got a big pride and is usually very strict and serious towards others. Yet, he doesn’t take himself, or his own actions very serious an tends to make silly jokes, no matter if they are required or not. His goal is always to cheer the people around him up. Whenever he teases others, he’s looking forward to see their reactions, especially if Loo’s the one he is teasing. However, Voide can’t stand it at all when someone else – especially Loo – teases him. Even though Voide has got a short temper, his anger doesn’t last for too long and he can calm down himself pretty fast. Voide’s the eldest of two siblings of an average Kamonian family. His mother, Kila Cotoi is a healer, who’s usually at home or helping and healing those who had been hurt by something. His sister, Ryza Cotoi is three years younger than he is and currently works as a botanist, also called Florist. Before Ryza was born, Voide has always hoped to get a younger brother. But since Ryza turned out to be a girl, Voide seemed to be pretty upset about it, which might be a minor reason why the two can’t have a normal conversation without getting into a fight. Voide’s relationship to his father, however, is unknown. Even though he’s ten years older than him, Voide is Loo’s best, and for a long time only, friend. Voide and Loo have been friends for a longer time than Loo can remember and Voide has always looked out for Loo, trying to protect him from being bullied and taught him how he could protect himself. He even started to train him to become a warrior, when Loo was only four years old. Even though this might be the reason why Loo wanted to become a warrior later, Voide only intended to teach Loo more ways to protect himself from others. It is possible that Voide was that much attached to Loo when he was born, because Voide has always wanted a younger brother. Etymology - Voide is a Kamonian name used for boys, which was a popular name in the past, but is rarely used today. It comes from the words Wou, which means "wise", and Iddo, which means "person". Simply translated, Voide means "wise person". - Cotoi is a rather modern, yet common Kamonian family name. It comes from the Kamonian word Kothe, which means "thunder". Trivia *Voide's birthday is exact ten weeks after Loo's birthday and falls on May 27th. His star sign is Gemini. References Category:Of The Sky: Villains